For the Love of Your life
by UsagiEvans1996
Summary: It's after Season 3. Elena and Stefan are back together and Elena is beyond happy. But what happens when something happens to Elena, something that was told that could never happen? And why os Klaus so suddenly more interested in the doppelganger?


For the Love of your Life

_**Dear, Diary, things have been getting better, however I am still scared. Although that Rebekah and I have gotten over our differences, Klaus is still after me. He desires my blood to make more hybrids, he will not stop until he has me. I am also scared for another reason. Although Stefan and I are together again, I fear we won't last very long. I have to tell him something. Something that I am afraid of how he will react. I am pregnant. With his child. He will think that I cheated on him. He just came back to me. I couldn't bear if I lost him again. I couldn't handle it for a second time. I can only hope that he will believe me. **_

Elena looked up from her journal. She laid her head against the wall, where she sat at her window. She was afraid, but she knew that she had to tell him. He had the right to know. Even if he did think that she cheated, he would at least know that he had a child. Elena grabbed her phone. "**Hey Elena.** Hey Stefan. **Is everything okay? You sound upset.** I have something that I have to tell you. It's very important."

"**Okay. Do you want me to come there or do you want to come here?** Could you come here? I want to be away from Damon's ears. **Okay I will be there in about ten minutes.** Okay thank you Stefan." They hung up. She paced her room, she was beyond nervous, she couldn't sit still.

"Elena? Up here Stefan." Stefan walked into her room. "What's wrong? Your heart is going a mile a minute." Tears filled her eyes. He walked over to her and wiped her tears from her eyes. "What's the matter? Elena you know that you can talk to Me." she looked up.

"I'm pregnant Stefan. With your child." Stefan looked at her in shock. "How far along? Two months." Stefan closed his eyes and looked down. "Stefan I understand that this must be surprising to you. You may not believe me but-"she was cut off by a kiss.

"Elena, I couldn't be happier! We are going to be parents!" he smiled. She smiled, relieved. Stefan stroked her face. "You are so beautiful. I love you so much." Elena smiled. "I love you too." They kissed. "We are going to be parents. And I am having a child with you." he said with a smile.

They walked downstairs hand in hand. "Well are you guys look all happy this morning?" Said Jenna with a suspicious smile. "Yeah we are happy." Jenna smiled. "Are you guy's hungry? Yeah starving." Elena said with a smile.

Jenna started to cook the eggs and bacon. As soon as the scent entered her nose, her stomach flipped. Stefan looked at her. "Are you okay?" Elena nodded. The scent got stronger and Elena ran upstairs to the bathroom. She emptied the contents of her stomach.

Stefan ran up after her and rubbed her back soothingly. "Are you okay? She nodded again and tried to get up uneasily. Stefan put a hand to her forehead. "I'll bet that that was morning sickness." Stefan said. Elena groaned. She got up and brushed her teeth.

Stefan kissed her forehead. They walked back downstairs. "Is everything okay Elena? Yeah um we need to talk to you. But we should wait till Jere and Ric wake up. I want to tell you all at the same time." Jenna nodded. Soon Jeremy and Alaric woke up. Elena sat everyone in the room. "I'm pregnant. With Stefan's child." The whole room got quiet.

She stood there in his arms. She felt awkward. Everyone was staring at her. Jenna got up and hugged her. "Congratulations Elena." She said with a smile. Jeremy got up and hugged her too. "I'm going to be an uncle!" he said excitedly.

Alaric hugged her too. "Congratulations Elena." He said smiling. "How far along are you? Two months." She said with a smile. She was happy, he had told the love of her life and her family that she was going to have a baby and they were all happy for her.

She looked at Stefan. "I love you Stefan." He smiled and they kissed. Stefan was happy too. "I love you too Elena. And I will love you forever."

4 MONTHS LATER

Everyone that needed to know about Elena's pregnancy, knew. She was now six months pregnant. She had moved in with Stefan at the boarding house. She was beyond happy. Elena was laying on the sofa with Stefan when she jumped up. "What's wrong Elena?" he asked, his voice filled with worry.

She took his hand and put it on her stomach. Stefan chuckled softly. "The baby is kicking. Stefan chuckled again. Elena laid back down and soon fell asleep. Stefan very carefully picked her up. She groaned. "I'm sorry baby. You will thank me later. That sofa is not good for your back." Elena curled into his chest as he carried her up the stairs.

He very gently laid her on the bed. He got in with her and she cuddled to his chest. He laid his hand on her stomach. He put his chin softly on her head. They soon fell asleep. Stefan woke up to Elena gagging. He got up and walked into the bathroom.

He rubbed her back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. It's five in the morning. How long has this been going on? About an hour and a half. Elena! Why didn't you wake me up? Only one of us has to be up this early." He rubbed her back again. He carried her back to the bed where they fell back asleep.

Elena woke up about four hours later. She was alone in the bed and she heard the shower running. She headed downstairs to get a glass of water. Stefan came back in. "Elena?" his phone rang. "Hello? **Hey Stefan its Caroline. Listen I was thinking of throwing Elena a baby shower on Friday.** You mean tomorrow? **Yeah, is that okay?** Yeah sure. Elena changed her mind. She wants to know the sex. I'll let you know. **Okay get her out of the house for about an hour or two.** Okay see you then. **See ya.**

They hung up and Stefan headed downstairs. "There's my beautiful love." Elena smiled and they shared a passionate kiss. "What time is your appointment? 1:30" she said. Stefan smiled and nodded. "And how is my wonderful child today?" he said to her belly.

Elena giggled as Stefan kissed her belly. She ran her fingers through his hair. He got up. "Are we hungry this morning?" Elena nodded. He cooked her favorite chocolate pancakes. She ate them and then grabbed a shower. Around 1 they got ready and left. They signed in and waited.

"Miss Gilbert?" They both got up and headed to the room. "So Elena, I hear that you wanted to know the sex of your baby today?" Elena and Stefan both nodded. The doctor put the gel on her stomach and she does the ultrasound.

"It looks like a girl." Elena's eyes filled with tears and she looked at the screen. They walked to the car. "We are having a daughter." She said with a smile. Stefan returned her smile. They drove back to the house. Elena sat next to him. Stefan turned and looked at her. "Do you want to go to the falls tomorrow to swim?" Elena nodded.

"When we have our daughter, we will go to the beach, we will escape the drama. Just the three of us." Elena nodded and smiled. Stefan kissed her head. Stefan put his hand to her belly. "She seems very awake right now." Elena nodded with a smile.

They watched movies for the rest of the night. They soon fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms. Caroline went over to the gilbert house to plan the baby shower. Everyone agreed that Elena deserved a baby shower.

**Stefan was walking through the house. "Elena? Elena, where are you?" Stefan walked upstairs where he saw bloody handprints on the wall and bloody, tread marks on the floor. He walked in and there was Elena, sprawled all over the floor, lying face down in blood. He ran over to her and picked her up. "Elena! Elena can you hear me!? Elena!" he cried out in agony. He put his forehead to her bloody one. "Elena please come back to me."**

Stefan jerked awake, accidently waking Elena. "Stefan what is it? Nothing, nothing." She sat up. "Stefan you are covered in sweat and shaking. What's wrong? It was just a nightmare. I will be okay. I promise." Elena nodded. She tried to get up and groaned. She put a hand to her lower back.

Stefan sat up. "I told you that this sofa was bad for your back." Elena giggles. "I will run you a bath. That will help. Only if you join me." Stefan smiled and kissed her head. Stefan walked upstairs to run the bath for Elena.

Elena soon followed and they both got in. Elena put her back to his chest. He covered hers on her belly. He kissed her shoulder. "Elena, can I ask you something? Sure. Why were you afraid to tell about the baby?" Elena looked up. "Because of everything that we had gone through. I didn't think that you would want a baby at the time."

"And there was the whole "Vampires can't procreate" thing. I had just got you back, I could bear if I lost you again. "He hugged her to him. " I have always dreamt of having a normal life with you. And now that you are pregnant you can have that.

The next morning they got up and got ready to go to the falls. Stefan fixed her pancakes and then they got ready to head to the falls to spend the day together. When they got there, Stefan immediately dove into the water.

When he came back up, he saw Elena still sitting there in her dress, with her feet in the water. "Aren't you coming in?" he asked. "I am in." she said. "No aren't you coming in to actually swim?" Elena blushed and looked down. "What is it?" Elena looked up, still blushing.

"I'm embarrassed." Stefan looked at her with confusion. "Why? Because I'm fat." She said as she looked down. "You are not! You are pregnant. And beautiful." Elena looked up with a smile. "And besides it's just me here anyway." She took her dress off and got in. they swam together for about two hours. Stefan got out and got a text from Caroline."

"You ready to go back to the house?" Elena nodded. They got dressed and headed back to the house. They opened the door. "Surprise!" everyone yelled. Elena laughed and covered her face with her hands. The whole downstairs was decorated. There was a cake and presents. Elena smiled. She got a bed that grew with her daughter from Jenna and Alaric. She got a couple outfits from Bonnie and Jeremy. She got a hand sewn blanket from Rebekah and Damon. Caroline got her a whole blanket set for the bed.

"Thank you everyone." She said as she hugged everyone. Damon elbowed Stefan in the ribs. "Ask her little brother." Stefan got up and approached Elena. He got down on one knee. "Elena Gilbert, ever since the day we met, I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I will love you every day forever. Would do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?" Elena smiled.

"Yes." She said. The whole house erupted in applause. The baby shower passed and then they started getting ready to leave. Stefan looked at everything. "We have to get the nursery done soon." Elena nodded and tried to pick up a box. Stefan quickly took it from her. "You can't pick heavy stuff up. I can do it." He said with a smile and kissed her.

**8 MONTHS PREGNANT**

Klaus was bust painting a new painting that he started in the middle of the night, when Kol came in. "what do you want Kol? You are so loveable Niklaus. But I wanted to tell you something about your beloved Doppelganger. Now what?" Klaus asked not really interested.

"She is pregnant brother. With Stefan's child." Klaus stopped his vigorous painting and looked at his brother. "That's impossible. Vampires can't procreate. I know brother. But she is. But think about it Niklaus. She is the doppelganger. And she will want to protect her child from any her. She could even hide it from you."

"But if you take the baby then there will be another doppelganger." Klaus grinned evilly. "I think that I need to make a visit at the Salvatore House." Elena woke up with her lovers arms around her. She smiled. Stefan kissed her head and then got up. "Good morning Beautiful."

Elena smiled and turned to meet his lips. "Everything is going perfect." Elena said. Stefan smiled and nodded. He kissed her belly and then got up. Elena sat up and groaned. "Are you okay?" he asked as he looked at her with a smile.

"I can't see my feet and my back hurts." Stefan smiled and kissed her head. Stefan's head snapped toward the door. "Everything okay?" Elena asked as she got up to stand next to him. "There is someone here." Elena grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and clutched it.

Stefan turned and looked at her. "I want you behind me." Elena nodded quietly. She reached in the dresser and grabbed a stake. They made it downstairs. Stefan was looking around, keeping Elena behind him, his hand on her thigh.

Suddenly Stefan was thrown across the house. "Stefan!" she turned and became face to face with Kol. "Hello darling." He put his hand over her mouth and disappeared. Stefan jumped up and looked around. "Elena? Elena!"

He ran to his phone. **"Stefan! To what do I owe the pleasure? **Can you please tell me why your psychotic brother just broke into the house and kidnapped Elena? **I haven't the slightest idea.** Don't lie to me Klaus! Where is she!? **I heard a juicy tidbit that the doppelganger was pregnant with a vampire's child. And the fact that once she is born you and your beloved will try your hardest to hide it."**

"**So I had the idea that she will stay with me until the baby is born and then I will let her go and then you can live out your eternity together. Pretty soon I will have another doppelganger. **You…..Will not…Touch that baby. Where the hell is Elena!?"

"**She will be taken care of for now."** The phone went dead. Stefan frantically called another number. "**What's up?** Damon, I need your help. **Why what's wrong?** Kol just came and took Elena and Klaus wants to wait till the baby is born and then keep it so he gets another doppelganger.

"**We'll be right there Stefan. Get Bonnie, Jeremy, Caroline and Tyler involved. We will need more vamp power.** Thanks Damon." Elena woke up in a room. Then she jumped up, remembering everything that happened. The door opened. She looked up and there stood Klaus.

She looked at him in anger. "Hello love, how are we doing? Why am I here Klaus? Isn't obvious?" he asked her. "I want that baby." Elena put her arms protectively around her belly. "This is my baby, and I will not let you tough her. You will have to kill me first."

Klaus walked up and got in her face. "Don't think for a second that I need you Elena. You are disposable. You are only alive now because you need to deliver that baby. The only thing I want is the baby. You will stay here until the baby is born. And then you can return to your precious Stefan."

She looked at him with sheer anger. "Then we will spend the rest of our lives, hunting you until we have our baby back. You seem to forget love, I am about as evil as it gets." Elena was only inches from his face. "And you seem to forget that I am not afraid of you. Now you will not touch our daughter."

Klaus sighed. "Like I said you will have to kill me to get her from me. What would Caroline think?" Klaus got angry. He turned and walked out. When he came out he looked at his brother. "She doesn't leave this room." Kol rolled his eyes. "Whatever Niklaus. Don't you have anyone else to boss around?'

Klaus walked down the stairs of the mansion. "Hey Nik." He looked and saw Rebekah. "What are you doing here?" she chuckled and walked up to him. "This. NOW!" Stefan and Damon busted through the windows and grabbed his shoulders.

Caroline grabbed him from behind and locked her arms around his shoulders. Tyler grabbed Klaus' heart. Klaus scream echoed. "Okay they made contact." Bonnie said as she looked down at Jeremy. He nodded. She started the spell and Jeremy gasped for breath. Then he died.

Klaus' heartbeat slowed and his skin started to turn grey from desiccating. His body dropped to the ground. Bonnie opened her eyes. "It worked." She looked down and saw that Jeremy not moving. "Jeremy?" she put her hands over his chest and started another spell.

She shook him. "Jeremy! Jeremy!" She punched his chest. "Jeremy! Jeremy!" she yelled frantically, Jeremy opened his eyes and gasped. "Jeremy! Are you okay?" he nodded. She hugged him to her. They all stood there, looking at his unmoving body. Damon put an arm around Rebekah.

"I'm sorry Rebekah. Don't be he deserved it." They suddenly heard a scream. All their heads snapped up. "Elena?" Stefan called running up the stairs. He opened the door and saw her on the floor, curled into a ball. Stefan ran over to her. He hugged her and pushed her hair back. "Everything is going to be okay." Elena looked up into his eyes. "Stefan, everything isn't going to be okay. Why not? My water just broke. Our daughter is coming.


End file.
